wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Clarke
Adam Clarke was a Lunar Venatorii Bike Sergeant turned Cybernetics enhanced Magos Bodyguard and now serves as an Inquisitor of the Ordo Machinum. He is the most junior member of the Contrador Conclave. A Radical of the Xeno Hybris faction of Inquisition in alliance with Xenarites of Incendius Lux that has migrated to the hiemdall sector. History Originally he was a Storm Trooper with the 487th Lunar Venatorii "Panther" Calvary Regiment as a Biker Scout. As a Biker Scout of the Wyrm Gendarme, he regularly got exposed to Mechanicus members. As a highly mechanized and specialized unit of Scions that work closely with Mechanicus for Electro Magnetic Warfare and Rapid attacks. For many years he served with distinction in the Biker formations but never had the inclination for animals to become a Wyrm Rider or Horse Rider. He was one of the few Bikers who made it to the vaunted ranks of 3rd Battalion. The Magos of the Adeptus Mechanicus harbour a great many secrets and ancient and terrible arts. If their price is met, they can salvage the most ravaged body so long as the central nervous system is largely intact and the brain is serviceable. Taking a mangled, burned, but still alive carcass or even the merest threads of flesh and bio-matter, they can construct new body from the remains of the old, or even refit a servitor chassis to house the brain if needed. Less heavily damaged bodies are easier to repair, though the results are far from elegant or guaranteed. One of his last missions with the regiment was a special assignment to protect a group of stranded Tech-priests behind enemy lines. In a Hive being overrun with with renegades, his squad's assignment was to rescue vital information and resources in the form of a Tech-priest delegation trapped. Through the course of the mission, Adam became gravely injured. Unknown to him, the one he threw himself in front of to save from a weapon blast was a Magos of some importance. For his bravery and dedication to protecting the Magos, he was given life-saving Skitarii Praetorian grade bionics, but he was required to serve as a bodyguard to that Magos for a period of 40 years. Officially declared dead by the Regiment, He was no longer bound to the Militarum. Upon release of his bond to the Magos after 40 years, an Inquisitor took interest in this him. Taking the Bodyguard Scion with Skitarii Augmentation to under his wing as an Acolyte, the Inquisitor of Ordo Xenos hoped to make use of such a uniquely trained person. After many years he became an Interrogator, the right hand man to his mentor. He was granted status as a Inquisitor a few more years later. Upon joining full ranks of the Inquisition, he joined the Contrador Conclave. His main goal was to investigate the production of Forge Moon Mjorn. Rumors of their stockpiling tech and other more heretical things has led some to question their loyalties. Currently their alliance with Incendius Lux has kept them out of the lime light. Personality Adam is a very meticulous person who pursues his investigations much as he pursued the foes of the Imperium while a Storm Trooper and a Skitarii. He appears cold to people at first due to his extreme training, but after years of following a more senior Inquisitor, he has learned how to show some emotions. He makes use of stealth and infiltration tactics to hunt for his enemies. His personality is deeply logical, finding it difficult to form emotional bonds. Adam that believes that mankind must learn from the achievements and mistakes of alien races, and that only by cooperation and mutual understanding can both man and alien survive the galaxy’s myriad threats. Agents of Adam delve into the long-dead secrets of aliens who once walked among the stars of the Sector, court xenophile hereteks to produce hybridised xeno-human technology, and kill any who stand in their way. Adam has a scholarly nature, he is still a ruthless fanatic who is single-minded in the rightness of his cause. Relations Adam had a good relation with his former Regiment, but after getting saved by the Magos they think him dead. He doesn't make his opinions well known and just reports basic facts. His efficiency at accomplishing his missions has led to the greater Inquisition to put trust in his instincts. His retinue respect him but do not love working for him. Being coldly logical can make people feel that if needs be he will spend your life to get the job done. They have over time found that he is unlikely to let go of resources if he could help it, including them. He is one of the more junior members of the Contrador Conclave. The shadow wars fought by the Inquisition are fought on the margins between criminality and righteousness, between heresy and necessity, between oblivion and salvation. In these forgotten wars, secrecy and lies pervade everything; Adam has his cadres operate undercover and undeclared within the heart of hostile organisations. Trust can be given to no one and nothing. Sometimes his covert cadres may be operating deep within the Imperium especially the Mechanicum to uncover heresies that are so powerful and pervasive that they have subverted all the arms and servants of the Imperium. In such shadowed operations, Adam's forces must rely on their skills, nerves and initiative to remain alive and complete their mission. Wargear * Cadence "Spectre" Assault Device w/ Silencer, Holy Ammo, Tempest Ammo, And Armor Piercing Ammo * Cadence "Widower" Dart Caster Device * Belasco Series-S "Venom" Compact Laspistol * The Khayer-Addin "Serpentine" Power Blade hidden in a cane * 2 "Devils Kiss" Landrian Stiletto * Aegis Anbaric Shock Blaster Pistol * Combat Bike modified to run silent and has mounted Storm Bolter * Dragon Scale Power Armor * Cameocloak Bionics * Bionic Arms with enhanced strength and Concealed Blades * Organ Replacements for life extension * Vox bead implant * Toxin inhibitor * One eye replaced - Various vision enhancements * Genetic manipulation to enhance muscle tissue especially in the legs for enhanced speed and quiet steps Acolytes Retinue =Special Excursion Capture, Terrorize, and Retrieval Experiment= Spectre-77, known as 'Firebat' was a Skitarii Vanguard variant sent out on long ranging missions to hunt down Heretek targets for his Magos. Time and time again he returned when others of his series did not. Instead of the usual rad-weapons his model series was issued toxin and flame weapons to destroy everything of the Hereteks and Dark Mechanicus. Eventually when requested by an Inquisitor to provide a faithful servant, his Magos provided him. His series was given a good deal of their minds to use as to best execute behind enemy line hunter missions. His wraith-like appearance and the terror of his toxic black flames were last fevered images burned into the souls of his targets. Even those lucky enough to come back thanks to the Chaos Gods remember the image of fire ghosts, burning all they know and love to cinders. Standing about 5'10". He wears a Blackened Beret that is soot covered. His pale skin is drawn around his cybernetic components and graying. The left side of his face has heavy scars from burns he has received using the weapons he gathered in hunting down his targets. His armor is a blacken scaled armor that gives him a wraith-like appearance especially for the lack of bulk most Skitarii have. He was more streamline as into aid in his hunter-killer missions. Both eyes have been replaced to enhance his vision and now give off an odd glow that is reminiscent of the Will-o-wisps. He has been cybernetically connected to his armor. 'Firebat' serves as the second of Inquisitor Clarke's two most dedicated bodyguards. Wargear * Ceres Pattern Bolt Pistol ** Envenomed Bolt Shells * Venator Blade (Envenomed) * Dragon Scale Armor * "Devil's Kiss" Landrian Stiletto (Envenomed) * Voss Pattern 'Nightfire' Flamer (Purely a terror weapon, the 'Nightfire' uses refined promethium blended with toxic chemicals) * Iron-Eater Grenade x1 * Viral Grenade x1 * Choke Gas Grenade x1 * 9-70 Entrenching Tool * Magnoculars Bionics * Ocular Sight ** Preysense ** Pict-recorder ** Omnispex ** Electromagnetic Waveform ** Radiation Meter ** Full Spectrum Scanning ** Target Sighting ** Ultraviolet Readings ** Medical Readings ** Telescopic ** Tagging ** Auspex ** Rangefinder ** Night-vision * Hermetic Infusion * Respiratory Filter Implant * Microbead Installation * Luminen Capacitors * Internal Reservoir * Heat Resistant Skin Implants * Toxin Resistant Coating =Erxandros= Erxandros started his initiation as typical recruit of the Astartes, by daring to kill a Great Beast. He was unique in the fact that he jury-rigged his lance into a launcher to bring down the great beast. After joining, he was quickly assigned to armory duty until he could be sent to a nearby forge world for Tech-Marine Training. He quickly mastered the quasi-religious science of humanity, but that wasn't enough for him in his chapter's pursuit of defending the people of his sector. He went a few steps further, starting to analyze the weapons and tactics of their ever present foes, the primals (Dark Eldar), that raided the sector. He has faced countless Waaaghs of the Orks of the sector. He follows his chapter's tradition to the various battlefields he has fought on and anoints the the ground with them. These Undertakings have been a great honor to him as he has been trusted to take these alone. In his time with his chapter, he mastered both being a technician and a warrior. During one of his Undertakings, he ran into Alderson who mentored the young Tech-marine. They shared a lack of fear of xeno equipment and an urge to learn how to better combat them. Erxandros learned the techniques of hacking from Iron Maiden which allows him to have a chance of remotely hacking all sort of Servitors and potentially even Magi, Warp-smiths and Tech-marines, perhaps even Machine Spirits. It also allows him to block scrap-code attacks against himself. During an incursion on Droch Fhiul Research Station where he was assigned to support a squad of his brothers investigating the prophecy of blood, he was left as the only survivor bound to service of Inquisitor Adam Clarke. Wargear *Astartes Combat Knife *Omnissian Power Axe *Servo Arm *Lance Launcher w/ Ammo Pack *1 Frag Grenade *1 Krak Grenade *Bionic Eye *1 Sacred Urgent *Combat Shield *2 Mechadendrites =Frank Draken= He was a mercenary for a rogue trader when was captured by Dark Eldar and was thrown into the Band of Exiles until he was rescued by Inquisitor Adam Clarke. He was captured as a Scion on a unnamed world where he fought the Imperium's wars. After years of service his unit was ambushed and taken by Dark Eldar. While their prisoner he was organized into a battle slave for the pits. After winning favor in the pits and years of torturous experiments, he was finally put on other worlds to fight for his new cruel masters. During one of these engagements he came under fire from the Inquisitor and his team. It was then he saw an opportunity to switch back to the Imperium. Wargear *Aegis Anbaric Shock Blaster Pistol *Belasco Galvian Needler w/ specialty hidden wrist sheath **Micro-blast needles *Cadence “Widower” Dart Caster Device **Spinebark Sap tipped needles *Neural Whip *Refraction Bracer *Shock Gauntlets ( Advanced) Looks like heavy gloves. *Cadence “Spectre” Assault Device w/ Monosight and silencer **Hyper-Density Penetrators (Ammo) **Fyceline-tipped Rounds **Blessed Shotgun Shells *Xenos Chitin Armor w/ Shock-field and Reflective Coating *Large Duster Coat *Fancy Cowboyish Hat *Interkeratic Implants **Night Vision *Whisper Boots *"Devil's Kiss" Landrian Stiletto =Fio'el O'Shera= Fio'el O'shera was a brilliant Earth Caste Engineer belonging to the separatist Farsight Enclaves, however she became disillusioned with the teachings of Farsight and was enamored with the concept of aiding the Greater Good. Knowing that to return to the Empire meant interrogation...or worse, she stole a shuttle and fled the Enclaves, where she was captured by agents of Inquisitor Adam Clarke within the Ishtar Fringes of Sub-Sector Ishtar. Brought before him she was given an choice, aid him in his mission or accept death. In the Inquisitor O'shera finally found an opportunity to aid the Greater Good, albeit in the name of the Imperium rather than the T'au Empire. Without hesitation she pledged to Inquisitor Clarke her service and loyalty. Wargear *Earth Caste Builder Drone *DX-11 Exploratory Drone *Stealth Suit XV-15 *Pulse Pistol =Malaskia Vileblade= Malaskia Vileblade was once a rising star in the gladiatorial arenas of Commorragh before her flare for battle fanned the jealously of a succubus in her Cult. After enjoying one more fantastically gruesome victory in the arena Malaskia was caught in a ambush by her fellow Hekatrix, taking a wicked gash that would forever scar her face. Although Malasia managed to slay several she was destined to be be overcome until the intervention of Acolyte Frank Drakon. With his aid Malaskia manage to escape the ambush but Draken had plans, and Malaskia saw herself betrayed once more as the was tranquilized into oblivion. Upon waking she found herself before Inquisitor Adam Clarke with an offer, pledge her service and enjoy a measure of comfort and ample opportunity to cause suffering and the vortex microbombs Adam has laced through her body would not detonate and send her screaming to Slaanesh, with a wicked grin marred by her new scar Malasia agreed. Wargear *Electrocorrosive Whip *Hydra Gauntlet *Splinter Pistol *Wych Suit Forces =Alpha Alternative Operative Number Seven= Alton ('Sevens') is 5' 10" and has a Slim muscular build. Pale white skin tone dominates his body that hasn't been replaced. A significant amount of his left side has been replaced. His left arm, leg, and eye are all replaced. He has a short military styled haircut that is dirty blond. Alton also has a neat trimmed goatee. He was he was born a menial on a forge world and was judged to have exceptional potential to be a Tech-Guard. He started out in skitarii training and worshiping the Omnissiah. He was assigned to the 74th Mjorn Skitarii as one of a class of Hyspasists in training with few cybernetic modifications but had advanced in their training to eventually become the type of Ranger that his Magi masters wanted. His Advanced training and augmentations were purpose-built for him to join a select unit of Skitarii that had advanced detection abilities and good judgment. An elite scout unit that wasn't the end-all be-all hunter of enemies, but of analysis and counter tactics. As part of his training and due to the alliance with Navigator House Basilious, he and some of his element were provided as guards to them in a show of good faith. The Navigator House Basilious swore to provide navigators for the Exploratator Fleets of Mjorn in exchange for Skitarii guards and preferential access to some percentage on the production of experimental tech to House Basilious. Later, He was exchanged to Inquisitor Clarke for a favor, now serves as a loyal bodyguard and Tribune to the forces of Sicarian Infiltrators, Sicarian Ruststalkers, Skitarii Forces that Inquisitor Clarke can personally call upon. Wargear * Stalker Modded Perinetus Pattern Solo Mark II Boltgun W/ Under slug Grenade Launcher * Mark V 'Wraithfire' Plasma Pistol * Skitarii Alpha Pattern Power Sword (in back sheath) * Fraq Grenade x2 * Krak Grenade x2 * Gunmetal MK III Frag Grenades x2 * Incendiary Grenades x2 * Smoke Grenades x2 * Windrider Carapace Scale Armor * Camo-Cloak * Dog Tags * Scanner * 9-70 Entrenching Tool * 2 weeks Combat rations * Rebreather * Standard Oxygen Canister * Spare Ammo Clips * Water Canteen * Dusty Red-Grey Tunic camouflage blended in a 'chemical wastes pattern' like with 74th Mjorn Skitarii cog patch marking on one shoulder. * Dark Red beret * Sturdy Dusty Red-Grey Gloves * Standard issue Combat boots * Boot knife Bionics * Enhanced Strength Bionic Arm replaced at the Shoulder Joint * Standard Replacement Leg from below the knee * Stimulant Feeder System * Extensive Life Extension Organ Replacement * Toxin Inhibitor * Vox Bead Inbedded * Bionic Eye: ** Omnispex ** Electromagnetic Waveform ** Radiation Meter ** Full Spectrum Scanning ** Target Sighting ** Ultraviolet Readings ** Medical Readings ** Telescopic ** Tagging ** Auspex ** Rangefinder ** Night-vision Skitarii Purge Forces The Experimental Skitarii are created through a fusion of Mechanicus craftmanship, Drukhari and T'au technology. This results in improved cybernetic augmetics for better function and reliability, advanced targeting systems for superior accuracy, enhanced Warplate with limited auto-repair routines for superior protection and durability, esoteric data runes and sacred oils to prevent corruption from opposing Chaos and Mechanicus forces, short-ranged displacement arrays to rapidly leave hostile zones and be retrieved when heavily damaged, and given access to experimental and powerful weaponry such as Cognis-Flamers fed by a potent blend of toxins, acids, phosphor, and promethium compounds and advanced sniper rifles that are a blend of Galvanic and Rail technology resulting increased range and effectiveness versus hard targets. They also retain an increased degree of independent thought and personality, while retaining the cold logic and fearlessness of the Skitarii through high quality Cortex Implants. * 1x 10 man Experimental Secutarii Peltast Squad * 3x 10 man Experimental Skitarii Vanguard Squads * 1x 10 man Experimental Skitarii Ranger Squad * 2x 5 man Sicaran Rustsalker Squad * 1x 5 man Sicaran infiltrator Squad Category:Characters Category:Imperial Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Mercenaries Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:TechCaptain Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Characters